


A day in the life of Piper

by ChildoftheDamned



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: One Shot, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Piper - Freeform, Prison, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildoftheDamned/pseuds/ChildoftheDamned
Summary: Last year our english teacher made us write a fanfiction for Orange is the new black, as part of a project, and I decided to upload it. This is a one-shot, and basically what the titel says. Pleas revieuw :)





	A day in the life of Piper

My bed isn’t comfortable, why is my bed not comfortable? It always is. Or was, until today apparently. It takes another minute of confusion before realisation kicks in: I’m in prison. I’m not lying in my own bed, but in a hard, uncomfortable bed. A hard uncomfortable prison bed. I shiver before I kick the thin blanket of myself. When I look around the small cell I notice that Anita is already awake. No, not Anita. DeMarco, her name is DeMarco. I really need to get used to that nickname-thing in here. For the millionth time since I first came in this prison I remind myself that my name is Chapman now, not Piper. Maybe it’s better like this. In here I am Chapman, and when I’ll get out I can be Piper again. In here I certainly can’t be Piper, the inmates already hate me, there is no need to make that worse by being the spoiled rich kid I am in their eyes.   
Miss Rosa and Nicky are still asleep but, according to the sound of footsteps in the hallway, will be waked up soon. I was right, the sound of one of the guards shouting rushes through the peaceful morning silence. I quickly get out of bed and stand next to it, perfectly in time for the counting. A fat guards our cell and clicks four times before shouting ‘Clear!’ to his colleges. I exchange a look with Nicky, and if the look on her face is anything to go by, she probably has at least ten things to say about him.   
When we get to the dinner room almost all of the seats are taken. I quickly get my food. I’m a so glad I solved my issue with Red. That starving reminded me of having a diet with Larry. I almost start laughing at that thought. When I get out of here, I’m never going to have a diet again.   
Alright, where to sit? I look around the cafeteria and spot Alex. Alex. Another reason why I really don’t want to be here. She catches me staring at here and I quickly drop my gaze, but not before I see her smile. The smile I once liked. The smile I once loved. I stop myself right there. No need to think about that now. Or ever.   
Eventually, I eat with Morello and a couple others. The food still doesn’t tastes great, it probably never will, but I’m not complaining. Not anymore. 

After breakfast I’ve got some time for myself. I don’t know what to do. I certainly do not want to see Alex. Maybe avoiding other humans in general is a good idea. Don’t wanna be starved again right?  
Finally, I find myself outside in the still slightly wet grass. I’ve brought a book with me but it’s boring and I find it hard to stay concentrated on the long sentences. I look up as a shadow falls over me. I look up to see Sophia standing in front of me.   
‘You know girl,’ she begins, ‘I could really fix up your hair, especially...’ She kneels down and points toward the strings in my hair she’d cut off. ‘that part.’   
I smile politely to her. ‘No thank you. I’d like to keep my hair as it is.’   
‘You sure?’ She asks with a fake look of confusion. ‘You really want to keep walking around like that?’  
That kind of pisses me off. She has no right to insult me like that, although she is right about the locks she herself has taken. ‘Yes I am sure, now I would like to finish my book if you don’t mind.’ I say as calmly as I can. She stares at me for a while before a small smile crosses her face. ‘Of course darling, of course.’ And with that, she walks away.   
I allow myself a small sigh. I didn’t screw up. Right? Right? O God, what did I say again? I repeat the conversation in my head, trying to find something that possibly could ruin my life. Again. No, calm down, I tell myself. You did fine, even if not, what could Sophia do? Not give me a haircut? That’s no problem to me.   
But still, the feeling that I screwed up again does not leave me as I walk back inside, my pants clammy from the grass. I walk past the cafeteria and the ‘church’. Sounds like there are people in there. Maybe I should go sometimes. Could be good for me. Suddenly, a girl... Dogget? walks around the corner, dragging a huge cross behind her. She passes me without looking at me, muttering something about freedom of her religion. I decide to not pay any attention to it and continue to walk through the hallway. There is nobody in my cell when I enter and I put my book on my bed. I decide to lay down and sleep for a bit. I didn’t get much sleep tonight. Or any night actually. There’s just so much sound in here. But now, there is no sound at all, and when I close my eyes, I quickly drift off. 

I am awakened by the sound of laughter. I open my eyes and blink a few times to get the sleep out. Nicky sits on the bed across the room, laughing.   
‘What’s so funny?’ I ask her. She stops laughing and looks at me. She opens her mouth to answer but burst out in laughter again.   
‘What?’ I ask again, more annoyed now. ‘What’s going on?’   
Nicky takes a deep breath and looks at me. ‘Your hair.’ She manages to get out. ‘It’s just…’ She starts laughing again. I quickly put a hand on my head. When I don’t feel anything weird, I look in the mirror. With a gasp, I place my hand in front of my mouth to stop myself from screaming. On the left side my hair looks perfectly fine, except for the tiny knots from sleep. But on the right side… The hair is a least five centimetres shorter, and doesn’t hit my shoulder anymore. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and rush outside the cell with Nicky’s laughter chasing me. 

After I cried out on the toilet I decide to go to Sophia. She can fix this, even though she probably is the one who did this to me. Lucky, she is in her cell, and she is alone.   
‘Sophia? Can you help me?’ I ask quietly.  
‘Just a moment baby.’ She says without looking up. When she does looks up she acts like there’s nothing wrong, though she can clearly see the state my hair is in.   
‘Piper,’ She says, a bit too cheerful. ‘Where can I help you with?’   
I step into her cell. ‘I need a haircut.’ She smiles.   
‘But I thought you likes your hair the way it was?’   
I sigh and look up at her. ‘I changed my mind.’ I say with a small smile. ‘What do I need to pay you?’   
Her smile changes into a grin. ‘Nothing dear, please sit down.’

To her credits, Sophia is good at what she does. My hair is now all even, cut into a bob line and for the first time in days it shines again.   
‘You did a really good job.’ I say in amazement as I look into the mirror. ‘It looks really, really nice.’  
Sophia smiles. ‘No problem dove, though next time you come, you have to pay me something.’ She starts cleaning up the floor. ‘Otherwise everybody wants to be cut for free you know?’   
I notice that she doesn’t throw away my hair, but carefully puts it into a small box. I frown. ‘Why do you keep my hair?’ I ask.  
She doesn’t look at me when she response. ‘For new looks of course, now if you don’t mind to go...’ She makes a casual gesture towards the door. ‘... I still got work to do.’   
People stare at me when I walk by. They used to stare at me before, but now it’s different. Now they don’t stare at me like I am a pathetic little creature, but they seem to look at my change with amazement. What will Larry think of this? I haven’t thought of that yet. I seem to be thinking about him much less than I used to. Maybe that’s what happens when you get separated. I don’t know how I feel about this. And right now, I don’t even care.

The day passes on without any problems. At least, not for me. I heard two girl got in a fight and one of them is taken to the SHU. But for me, everything is nice and calm as I sit down for dinner. Avoiding eye contact with Alex, check. Not complaining about the food, check. Not saying anything stupid., working on it. I don’t participate in the conversation on the table, but instead, I just listen and learn. I just found out that a tampon works really well as make-up brush. Who knew?

The final counting is done, and I lie down on my bed. Trying to ignore the sounds in the cell and get some sleep. Once again, I feel at my new hair and smile a bit. Maybe this is the first step into becoming a new person. A better person. A person who can handle the situation in prison and doesn’t change for the worse, but gets better out of it. Stronger. With that thought lodged in my mind, I close my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
